Encore un moment
by Megan Wells
Summary: AU : La princesse Emma est capturée par le sournois capitaine Hook. Le seul moyen de gagner sa liberté? Défier l'impitoyable pirate dans un combat d'épées dont elle n'a que peu de chances de ressortir victorieuse. Cadeau de Noël pour CaptainMatick


Hey! Joyeux Noël en avance tout le monde :) Cet OS ne devrait même pas exister en principe, et pourtant, vous vous trouvez face à lui. Il s'agit en fait d'une histoire que j'ai écris pour le Secret Santa d'un forum, pour une amie qui avait perdu le sien. Mais finalement, il semblerait qu'elle l'ait retrouvé car une histoire a été publiée pour elle, et je me trouve très débile avec ma petite histoire que j'ai finalement décidé de vous poster ici ^^

Il s'agit d'un AU pour lequel le prompt était : Swordfight/sous-entendus/pirate/princesse/kiss. Je tiens à remercier mon Smoutdr d'amour (alias Eneris du fo' OUAT) pour avoir eu la patience de corriger mon texte truffé de fautes de frappe ^^ Et Matick, si tu passes par là, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira et sache que ton prompt était géant à écrire et m'a énormément inspiré. Donc merci :)

* * *

_**Encore un moment**_

Tout s'était déroulé vite, trop vite. Le navire semblait avoir surgi de nulle part, fendant les flots avec habilité, se dirigeant sur eux avec grâce, comme un faucon sur sa proie, se délectant d'avance du festin qu'il allait serrer entre ses griffes avant de le dévorer avec plaisir.

Ils étaient sans aucun doute un fameux festin, en effet, ce n'était pas souvent que la fille de Blanche Neige et du prince Charmant était autorisée à sortir du château où ses parents la gardaient soigneusement, craignant sans cesse pour sa vie. Mais Emma détestait plus que tout cet énorme palais où elle avait passé pratiquement toute son enfance, elle haïssait ces stupides cours d'étiquette qu'elle était forcée de suivre et les nobles qui lui susuraient des paroles douceâtres à l'oreille en espérant vainement qu'elle les aide à gagner les faveurs de ses parents.

Voilà pourquoi pour ses dix-sept ans, la princesse avait supplié ses parents de lui accorder l'autorisation de prendre la mer durant quelques jours, de naviguer avec l'un de leurs nombreux vaisseaux. Après de nombreuses discussions, ils avaient finalement cédé, l'inquiètude se lisant sur leurs visages marqués par les années de guerre qu'ils avaient menées contre la Méchante Reine. Ils avaient tenté de lui imposer une nombreuse escorte, mais elle avait désapprouvé, argumentant qu'aucune menace ne régnait sur l'océan et que les pirates s'y faisaient rares depuis de nombreuses années.

- Cachez-vous, princesse, lui avait murmuré un matelot alors qu'ils assistaient impuissants à l'abordage de leur navire.

Elle avait tenté de protester, argurant qu'elle savait mieux se servir d'une épée que la plupart des hommes à bord, mais il n'avait eu que faire de ses protestations et l'avait emmenée dans la cale la plus proche, la suppliant de s'y dissimuler. Puis il avait promis de venir la chercher dès que les affrontements seraient terminés et il était rapidement remonté sur le pont, fermant soigneusement la porte et plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Elle était restée de longues minutes immobiles, se retenant de quitter sa cachette et de retourner sur le pont se battre avec les hommes de l'équipage. La jeune femme avait entendu les lames des épées s'entrechoquer avec violence, les cris de douleur des hommes alors que les lames pénétraient dans leur chaire fragile. Et puis le silence s'était fait.

Terrible silence.

Encore plus horrifiant que le bruit des combats car il signifait que l'un des deux camps avait perdu la bataille et s'était incliné face à la puissance de ses adversaires.

Elle n'osait faire un mouvement, terrée au fond de la pièce, à l'afflux du moindre bruit pouvant lui permettre de déterminer l'issue du combat. Une latte craqua, et elle se figea en entendant deux voix converser. La princesse recula davantage, cherchant vainement un endroit lui permettant de se dissimuler à la vue de ceux qui allaient pénétrer dans la cale. Mais rien ne pouvait lui offrir un abri et c'est avec horreur qu'elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir doucement alors que la lumière éclairait la salle dans laquelle deux personnes entrèrent en riant.

- Alors, on est perdue ma belle?

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en entendant l'un des deux hommes l'interpeler grossièrement. Elle connaissait les voix de chaque membre de l'équipage qui l'avait jusqu'alors accueillie, et ce dernier n'en faisait assurément pas partie. Ils avaient perdu la bataille.

- Regardes un peu ce que nous avons, murmura l'un des hommes. Un joli petit bout de chou.

La jeune femme se recula davantage alors que la lanterne du pirate l'éclairait. Il poussa un grognement approbateur en voyant à quoi elle ressemblait avant de se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée contre un mur, son corps pressé contre le sien.

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'amuser avec toi ma belle.

- N'y pensez même pas, cracha Emma avant de relever son genoux violemment et de le lui envoyer dans ses précieuses parties génitales.

L'homme gémit de douleur avant de se laisser tomber sur le plancher, ses mains agrippées à ses bijoux de famille. Elle s'écarta du mur avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes d'un air profondément satisfait.

- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, sourit-elle.

Mais dans le feu de l'action, elle avait oublié le deuxième homme qui en profita pour s'approcher rapidement d'elle et de lui attraper les poignets d'une main alors que de l'autre, il lui plaçait une dague acerée sous la gorge.

- Ce serait dommage d'avoir à vous tuer, susurra-t-il avant de la tirer hors de la cale.

Emma se laissa faire, impuissante. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait à la lumière du jour, se faisant agresser par les rayons de soleil. Sous ces attaques, elle ferma prestemment les yeux. Et glapit d'horreur quand elle les réouvrit.

Le pont était totalement dévasté, maculé de sang par endroit. Des corps jonchaient le sol, corps que les pirates étaient occupés à traîner avant de les laisser tomber par dessus bord sans que la plus petite étincelle de regret ne s'allume dans leurs yeux. C'était des tueurs, et tuer était sans doute pour eux un acte quotidien et des plus banal. Au milieu se tenait un homme vêtu d'un grand manteau en cuir qui semblait guetter quelque chose à l'horizon.

- Capitaine, l'interpella l'homme retenant Emma prisonnière. Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé, vous aviez raison!

L'homme se retourna et la jeune femme sentit son coeur louper un battement alors que ses yeux bleus océan se posaient sur elle et parcouraient sans la moindre gêne manifeste son corps avant de s'arrêter sur son visage fier.

- Lâche-la, ordonna-t-il sêchement. Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter une femme et se serait fort dommage de faire couler le sang sur ce joli cou blanc.

Le pirate hésita un instant à libérer Emma mais celui qui semblait être son capitaine le foudroya du regard et il lui obéit finalement, la poussant en direction de l'homme. Mais la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre, buttant contre un corps et tomba aux pieds du commandant du vaisseau. Ses épaules tremblèrent un instant, ses longs cheveux blonds formant un rideau devant son visage alors qu'elle tentait de prendre un air impassible. Puis elle les chassa et fut surprise en découvrant que le pirate lui tendait sa main afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit avant de se relever et de la lâcher rapidement, le contact de la peau lui brûlant la paume.

Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, vingt-cinq ans au plus. Son corps était parfaitement moulé dans des vêtements de cuir ne dévoilant pas un gramme de graisse. Elle s'arrêta un instant à la hauteur de ses mains, remarquant qu'il semblait l'avoir remplacée par un crochet, crochet ensanglanté avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à son visage. Il avait la peau brunie par le soleil et une fine cicatrice tronaît sur sa joue gauche, vestige du combat venant de se dérouler. Mais ce qui retint surtout son attention, ce fût ses yeux. Bleus comme l'océan, ils semblaient hantés par des démons qu'il était le seul à voir, des démons le pourchassant depuis de nombreuses années. Il était diaboliquement beau et cela l'effrayait.

- Vous avez un visage ravissant, déclara-t-il d'un air appréciateur.

- Et le votre est celui d'un démon, capitaine Hook, cracha la jeune femme.

- Vous avez entendu parler de moi? Voilà ce qui simplifiera les présentations. Mes hommages, princesse Emma.

- On m'a conté des histoires d'un grand pirate que nul ne parvenait à blesser, cependant, ce ne sont que des légendes étant donné que vous devez être fort malhabile pour avoir perdu votre main.

- Une main est amplement suffisante pour bien des choses, je pourrais vous le montrer, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil ironiquement. Alors, princesse, que vais-je faire de vous?

- Comment savez-vous qui je suis?

- Les bruits courent dans le royaume, vous devriez savoir que la mer n'est pas un endroit sûr pour les gens de votre condition. De plus, vos mains sont douces et non caleuses, vous n'êtes donc clairement pas une simple putain embarquée par les hommes de l'équipage pour se satisfaire.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi?

- Je suis le capitaine, répliqua-t-il. C'est moi qui pose les questions sur ce navire.

- Allez-vous me...

Elle n'osa terminer sa phrase, craignant la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir. Elle ne pouvait rester dans l'incertitude, elle avait désépérement besoin de savoir ce qu'il désirait d'elle, afin de trouver au plus vite une manière d'y échapper.

- Jamais je ne vous forcerai, darling, répondit rapidement le capitaine Hook d'un air outré avant de lui adresser un sourire charmeur et de se rapprocher d'elle. Je préfère grandement qu'une femme hurle de plaisir plutôt que de douleur. Si vous ignorez de quoi je parle, mon lit vous est ouvert.

- Vous êtes dégoûtant, murmura Emma en le repoussant violemment. Jamais je n'accepterai de partager mon lit avec vous de mon plein gré.

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes au début, et après, elles changent d'avis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de vantardise avant de chercher vainement un moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, pas avec cet homme séduisant. Son visage parfait ne changeait rien à ses actions, il avait massacré tout son équipage, c'était un monstre.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de se noyer dans ses yeux bleus même si cela signifait sa perte. Elle voulait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Mais cela ne lui était pas permi, elle ne pouvait être attirée par lui, par un pirate impitoyable et cruel,

Elle recula de quelques pas alors qu'il souriait une fois de plus, d'un air vainqueur, comme s'il était parvenu à deviner les troubles qui l'agitaient.

- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, love.

- Cela m'étonnerait.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas, Emma. As-tu quelque chose à me proposer?

- Personne ne vous a autorisé à être aussi familier avec moi, protesta-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait désépérement une solution.

- Tu peux m'appeler Killian, lui répondit-il. Maintenant que les banalités ont été échangées, je répète ma question. Que me proposes-tu?

- Un duel.

La réponse était sortie instinctivement, sans qu'elle ne prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Pourtant, ce n'était que folie d'espérer parvenir à le vaincre. Il était connu dans tout le royaume pour ses duels particulièrement sanglants, et étonnement courts. Cependant, elle devait tenter sa chance. Elle avait tenu une épée dans ses mains depuis son plus jeune âge et avait appris à s'en servir, affrontant de nombreux adversaires, aucun à la hauteur du pirate sans le moindre doute. Néanmoins, elle se raccrochait à l'espoir qu'elle parvienne à le battre, l'espoir était la seule chose qui lui restait après tout.

- Si je parviens à vous battre, énonça-t-elle. Vous me laisserez partir.

- Et si je gagne? Demanda-t-il effrontément en la faisant rougir. Passerez-vous la nuit avec moi?

- Plutôt passer par la planche.

- Alors je vous garderai sur mon navire, et je vous donne ma parole d'honneur que ni mes hommes ni moi ne vous toucheront, à moins que vous ne le demandiez.

- Accordé.

Un homme de l'équipage s'approcha alors d'elle avant de lui tendre une épée. Elle avisa que le reste des hommes s'étaient approchés durant leur discussion, formant un cercle autour d'eux, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elle attrapa la lame, la soupesa doucement, puis elle effectua quelques mouvements rapides avant de se mettre en garde. Le capitaine Hook fit de même, la regardant narquoisement.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea durant quelques secondes puis leurs lames se rencontrèrent brutalemment. Il tenta de l'atteindre sur le flanc gauche mais elle bloqua son attaque avant de riposter rapidement, le faisant reculer d'un pas alors que les cris de ses hommes l'encourageait. La princesse se rendit très vite compte qu'elle était loin du niveau de son adversaire alors qu'ils échangeaient des coups: il semblait retenir ses coups alors qu'elle mettait toute sa force dans les siens et ne parvenait néanmoins pas à l'atteindre. Il bloqua une énième attaque avec son crochet, tourbillonnant sur lui-même avant de la désarmer. Elle poussa un cri de rage avant de se jeter sur lui, essayant de le déséquilibrer. Il l'évita adroitement et la fit basculer. Emportée par son élan, elle ne parvient à se redresser et il en profita pour se positionner au-dessus d'elle.

- Tu es douée, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille, la faisant frissonner. Mais pas assez.

Il se pencha davantage sur elle, serrant son corps contre le sien. Les joues de la princesse se devirent d'une couleur rouge alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager de son étreinte ferme, sans y parvenir.

- D'habitude je préfère avoir des activités plus pacifiques avec une femme couchée sur le dos.

- Inutile de me mentir, cela ne doit pas vous arriver souvent si j'y crois ce que je sens.

- Si je voulais vous transpercer de ma lame, vous le sentiriez. Tu es attirée par moi, inutile de le nier, Emma.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela? Elle avait perdu, et même si elle rageait intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le poids du corps du pirate contre le sien. Elle avait l'impression que leurs corps s'épousaient à la perfection, comme s'ils étaient destinés à se trouver et à se réunir.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je le niais, Killian, répliqua-t-elle en le prenant par surprise

Et elle l'embrassa.

Le baiser n'était en aucun cas doux. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'une bataille. Emma agrippa les cheveux du capitaine, l'attirant davantage contre elle alors que leurs lèvres affamées se rencontraient. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui octroya avec plaisir, leurs langues se rencontrant dans un ballet endiablé.

Elle le fit basculer, lui enlevant l'épée des mains avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Et de l'embrasser à nouveau alors que la main valide du pirate se posait sur sa hanche, tentant de la rapprocher encore davantage de lui. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant cette même main remonter le long de son ventre puis redescendre, la laissant dépitée.

La princesse sourit contre les lèvres pressées contre les siennes, affamées, avant de s'en écarter vivement, et de se saisir de l'épée qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le côté. Habilement, elle appliqua cette dernière contre la gorge de Hook alors que ce dernier la regardait sans comprendre.

- Je crains que le duel ne soit terminé, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une brise sur la tempe du pirate, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu es brillante, Emma, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se relevait.

- Tu... vous allez tenir votre promesse?

- Ayé, si c'est ce que tu désires.

Killian Jones se releva à son tour, sa main se posant sur ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose, ses yeux perdus dans le vague avant de se poser dans ceux d'Emma. La princesse trembla en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule perturbée par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle revoyait encore son corps pressé contre le sien, cherchant à se rapprocher davantage, et leurs lèvres se découvrirent, se rencontrer avec avidité. Elle avait foiré, car elle s'était laissé prendre à son propre jeu. Elle en voulait davantage.

- Comme tu le souhaites, Emma, murmura le capitaine Hook.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle finalement alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'homme, son regard rivé au sien. Peut-être que j'aimerai rester encore un moment...

* * *

Voiliou, la fin du texte! Je travaille actuellement à une suite (et fin) de "Let her go" que j'essayerai de vous poster dans les prochains jours. En attendant, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plût et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.

NON JE NE FERAI PAS DE SUITE A CETTE HISTOIRE! xDD (sinon je pourrais en faire une fic entière ^^ ) Joyeux Noël tout le monde et si on se revoit pas avant l'année prochaine, joyeuse nouvelle année :P

**Megan Wells**


End file.
